What?
by monwii
Summary: Wonwoo selalu lupa membawa dompet. Mingyu selalu meminjamkan uang. Apa yang terjadi? Baca gih. TAGS: MEANIE, BXB, YAOI, SEVENTEEN, GYUWON, MINWON, MINGYU, WONWOO


What?

Disc : selain jalan cerita, semua milik masing'

Warn : typo, bl, OOC, aneh, gj, eyd tidak sesuai.

Cast Meanie

Mingyu berada di kelasnya dalam suasana yang damai hingga...

"Mingyu-yaaaa!" teriak Wonwoo

"hmm..?"

"Mingyu-yaaa~!"

"Hmmm?"

"Mi~nggyu~! Jawa~b."

"Apa hyung?"

"Pinjamm~~"

"Apa?"

"Seperti biasa~"

"Apanya yang seperti biasa hyung?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Seperti kemarin... Aku lupa bawa dompetku"

"Aah.. Buat apa lagi sih hyung?"

"Heheh... uang kas" jawab Wonwoo sambil nyengir.

"Yaampun... Berapa deh?

"Uhmmm 3000won?"

"Nih." Ucap Mingyu sambil memberikan uang 3000 won

"Makasih gyuu-yaahh~!" Teriak Wonwoo sambil melesat kembali ke kelasnya.

Mingyu yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya sambil menunggu bel masuk.

Setelah berjam-jam duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan ocehan Mr. Baek selaku guru sejarah. Mingyu mulai lelah. Namun saat ia akan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya, bel istirahat berbunyi dan seseorang dari luar kelas memanggil namanya.

"MI~NGYU~~!"

" _Yaampun, brisik lagi"_ Batin Mingyu.

"Hmmm.. Ada apa lagi hyung?" ucap Mingyu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo ke kantin~~ Lapa~ar~" ajak Wonwoo.

"Ya.. ayo"

Mingyu mengiyakan ajakan Wonwoo dan segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk pergi ke kantin dengan merangkul sahabatnya tersebut. Saat mereka sampai di kantin, Wonwoo langsung cepat-cepat duduk di tempat yang kosong. Mingyu pun hanya mengikuti Wonwoo, duduk di depannya dan mulai memainkan ponselnya.

"Gyu?" panggil Wonwoo

"Hmm?" sahut Mingyu sambil memainkan hpnya.

"Mingyu?"

"hmmm!?"

"Kim Mingyu~"

"Ya apa hyung?" Mingyu yang jengah pun beralih menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak beli makanan?"

"Tidak? Kan kau yang minta ke kantin hyung."

"Iya sih.. tapi..." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada memelas.

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"Belikan ya?"

"Yaampun hyung... Iya deh, mau beli apa hmm?"

"Seperti biasa" jawab Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Jajjangmyeon sama banana milk?"

"Kim Mingyu, kau memang mengerti Jeon Wonwoo..."

"Ya sudah, tunggu sini"

Tak lama, Mingyu pun kembali dengan nampan berisikan 1 porsi jajjangmyeon, 2 Banana milk, dan 1 gelas kopi. Wonwoo pun memakan jajjangmyeon nya dengan lahap. Lalu mereka berbincang sebentar dan bel masuk kelas ber bunyi. Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo ke kelasnya baru kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Saat pulang sekolah pun sama, Wonwoo selalu menghampiri ke kelas Mingyu untuk pulang bersama. Mingyu keluar kelas dan disambut Wonwoo yang telah menunggunya. Mereka menautkan tangan dan berjalan pulang ke rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu selalu mengutamakan Wonwoo.

Di tengah terik matahari yang menyinari bumi, Wonwoo melihat ke arah MokyGelato, toko Es Krim. Dengan cepat, Wonwoo langsung menoleh pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang awalnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo pun melihat tangan Wonwoo yang sedang menunjuk Toko es krim di seberang jalan. Mingyu mengerti tatapan yang diberikan Wonwoo kepadanya.

" _Wonwoo ingin es krim"_ batin Mingyu

"Yaampun hyung... yasudah ayo hyung"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Wonwoo dengan semangatnya menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan menariknya ke arah jembatan penyebrangan.

Setelah sampai di MokyGelato, mereka langsung menuju ke kasir untuk memesan ice cream.

"Kau mau rasa apa Gyu-ya?"

"Mocca saja hyung"

"Ice cream Mocca 1, ChocoMint 1, dan 2 gelas air putih"

"! Ice cream Mocca, 1 ChocoMint, dan 2 gelas air putih? Totalnya 5750Wwon"

Mingyu pun menyerahkan uang untuk membayar pesanan mereka dan segera memilih tempat duduk yang paling sangat senang melihat Wonwoo bahagia. Namun, ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Takut merusak persahabatan mereka, alasan klise.

"Gyu-ya, ayo pulang. Aku mulai mengantuk" ucap Wonwoo setelah lama berbincang-bincang dengan Mingyu di MokyGelato.

"ya ayo, sebelum gelap, kau harus sudah sampai rumah. Jika tidak, nanti Bohyuk memarahiku."

Mereka pun pergi dari kafe itu dan berjalan ke arah rumah Wonwoo. Tidak sampai lima menit, Wonwoo hampir terduduk saat berjalan. Mingyu pun menyuruh Wonwoo untuk naik ke pundaknya. Wonwoo yang sudah terkantuk pun hanya bisa mengiyakan dan tidur di punggung Mingyu.

Saat sampai di rumah Wonwoo, Mingyui langsung meletakkan Wonwoo ke kamarnya dan berpamitan pulang.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu datang pagi-pagi sekali menjemput Wonwoo. Saat melihat Mingyu sudah di depan rumahnya, Wonwoo langsung beranjak keluar. Mereka pun berjalan ke sekolah sambil berbincang bincang. Saat di gerbang sekolah.

"Oh iya Gyu~ Aku lupa bawa dompet"

"Apa hyung?"

"Pinjam uang lagi gyu-yaa~~"

"Buat apa lagi sih hyung?" Tanya Mingyu

"Hehe, aku terlambat mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Dendanya 750won per minggu. Aku terlambat sebulan Gyu..." ucap wonwoo sambil nyengir(lagi).

"Yaampun hyung... Bagaimana bisa terlambat sebulan. Ckckck" Mingyu berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas.

"Awalnya ku kira mengembalikannya bulan November ini, namun ternyata... bulan oktober.. heheh"

"Yasudah ini hyung.." Mingyu menyerahkan 3000wonnya.

"Makasih Gyu~"

"Tapi lain kali bawalah domnpetmu hyung."

" _Enak saja, nanti kan ga bisa modus"_ batin Wonwoo

"Iya deh.. Kamu ke kelas duluan saja Gyu, aku mau ke perpustakaan"

"Ya sudah sana"

"Eh Gyu! Nanti pulang sekolah, ke game center yuk" Ajak Wonwoo

"Terserah hyung apapun buat hyung"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah tujuannya masing masing.

Saat pulang sekolah, Wonwoo pun sudah menunggu di depan kelas Mingyu dan segera mengajak Mingyu ke Game Center. Di game center, Mingyu yang tahu jika Wonwoo pasti akan meminta dibelikan koin karena tidak membawa dompet langsung membeli koin sebanyak banyaknya.

"Gyu-ya! Ayo main ini" Ajak Wonwoo

"yaaa..."

"Gyuu ayo coba yang ini"

"Terserah..."

"Gyu~~ Ambilkan boneka anjing ituuu~"

"Sebentar hyung"

"Ayoo gyuuuu dikit lagii"

"Iyaa iyaa"

"YEEEEYYY! DAPATT!"

Setelah koin-koin yang di beli Mingyu habis, mereka pun beranjak pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah wonwoo. Dalam perjalanan itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

 _Wonwoo hyung. Kenapa manis sekali saat senyum, aku jadi tidak bisa menyakitinya. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku tapi aku takut jika Wonwoo memiliki orang lain yang ia sukai, aku takut jika aku sakit hati, aku takut jika persahabatan kita rusak. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku tanya ke Minseo cara pacarnya menyatakan perasaan padanya? Ah tak tahu lah. Aku bisa gila jika memikirkan ini terus._ Batin Mingyu.

 _Mingyuu... maafkan aku mingyu-ya... selalu pinjam uangmu. Tidak pernah mengembalikan. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan sisi lain diriku yang kurang sempurna ini di depanmu. Aku ingin tau apakah kau akan jenuh memiliki sahabat sepertiku, apa kau akan bosa, marah dan muak kepadaku. Maafkan aku Mingyu-ya... Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, tapi gengsi. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu kau menyatakan perasaanmu dahulu..._ Pikir Wonwoo.

Mereka pun tersadar saat Anjing peliharaan Wonwoo menggonggong.

"Ah hyung, masuklah. Di luar dingin. Aku langsung pulang ya..." ucap mingyu

"Ya... Sampai jumpa gyu-ya~"

Wonwoo pun masuk. Mingyu pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Mingyu langsung bertanya pada Minseo. Minseo bilang " _Jika ada sesuatu yang selalu si dia lakukan atau minta pada Mingyu Oppa, jadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu"_ setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut Mingyu langsung kembali ke kamarnya, ia membuka Hpnya dan mengirim pesan pada Wonwoo jika besok saat istirahat Wonwoo disuruh langsung ke ruang klub performance.

Keesokan harinya pun seperti biasa, Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo, berangkat ke sekolagh bersama, mengantar Wonwoo ke kelasnya, mengikuti pelajaran, dan istirahat. Namun ada yang berbeda, Mingyu membawa 2 kotak bekal berisikan makanan favoritnya dan makanan favorit wonwoo.

Mingyu memasuki ruang performance, menunggu Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo datang, ia langsung berdiri dan memberikabn bekal untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu membawakan makanan favoritnya berkata.

"WHOAH MINGYU! KAU YANG MEMASAK KANNN?"

"Iyaa... Makanlah hyung"

Mereka pun makan dalam diam, hanya ada suara kecapan dan detak jantung. Mingyu merasa jika detak jantung yang ia dengar merupakan detak jantungnya, Wonwoo juga merasa jika ia mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Tiba tiba Mingyu menyetop tangan Wonwoo yang akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut, dan membawa tangan mungil Wonwoo kedalam tangannya.

Mingyu menatap lurus ke mata Wonwoo, mengunci mata Wonwoo dan tidak membiarkan Wonwoo berpaling sedikitpun. Mingyu menghela napas dan mulai berkata.

"Wonu hyung... Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau tau tidak hyung kalau kita ini bagaikan Bank dan Nasabahnya, aku bank dan kamu nasabah. Utangmu banyak ke aku. Kamu harus membayar jika ingin utangmu lunas. Tapi aku nggak minta uang kok hyung"

"..." Wonwoo membisu.

"Aku Cuma minta satu hyung"

"A-apa i-itu" ucap wonwoo dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Kamu jadi pacarku, itu aja udah cukup kok hyung. Aku sangaat sangat mencintaimu hyung"

"Mi-Mingyu..."

"Bagaimana hyung"

Wonwoo pun langsung memeluk Mingyu dan berkata

"KALAU ITU JELAS AKU MAU BODOH!"

Ttakkk

Wonwoo mengeplak kepala Mingyu.

"Tidakkah kau sadar Gyu-ya, selama ini dompetku selalu ku bawa di kantong celana. Aku pinjam uang ke kamu itu Cuma demi deket sama kamu MINGYU BODOH" wajah Wonwoo sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Tidak hyung... Heheh" ucap mingyu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mingyu pun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Wonwoo.

"Saranghae Hyung"

"Na do Saranghae"

-END-

FINISH, MAAP KALO ABSURD, GARING GAJE,

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
